


House Unity

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-09
Updated: 2009-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	House Unity

"You can't be serious? Why would you want a tattoo like _that_?"  
  
"It represents each of our Houses. I'm the eagle, Al's the snake—"  
  
"Yes, yes, but who is the badger, Scorpius?"  
  
"You noticed that, huh?"  
  
"It's plain as day as well as horribly garish. Of course I noticed it! Hmm, I can't think of _anyone_ of note associated with that house."  
  
"Tdelpn."  
  
"Sorry, _who_?"  
  
"Teddy Lupin."  
  
"For the love of—why didn't you find yourselves a Gryffindor to round out the _ménage à trois_?"  
  
"We tried actually but Al's related to the lot of them."  
  
"Merlin."  
  
"Yeah, him, too." 


End file.
